Fama & Amor que decides ?
by Aredna-R
Summary: Romance en medio del mundo de la fama y un embrollo del pasado. En fin un fic que sale de las telarañas a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**_FAMA & AMOR... ¿?QUE DECIDES ¿ ?_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche es fría pero la euforia de las personas reunidas calienta el ambiente. La tan gran esperada noche había llegado, después de hacer filas y filas, estaban ahí, a punto de verla, a unos segundos de escucharla, se observan los efectos de sonido, efectos luminosos dar vida al escenario, la euforia crece a cada segundo la gente pelea por llegar al frente y verla en primera fila.

Se observan efectos de luz centellantes….la desesperación y entusiasmo crecen…por ver salir a….

ANAMI ANAMI ANAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De el centelleo la voz anunciante empieza a anunciar a…..ANAMI Y SU GRUPO CON USTEDES!

El público enloquece mientras ven a su estrella salir a brindarles una noche inolvidable…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane se encontraba exhausta, estresada, ya no soportaba mas…su vida era la música, pero era tiempo de un respiro necesitaba…ansiaba ser una persona normal estudiar realmente en una escuela normal...y no por correspondencia, salir, sentirse libre como cualquier adolescente de su edad, se dirigía a su camerino para encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

Anami estuviste genial como siempre!

Gracias Ka..si –ya eran años con esos nombres y aun le costaba mencionarlos- el concierto ha sido de lo mejor-decía esto brindándole una sonrisa pero no ocultando el agotamiento de su estado-

Hermana no quiero intervenir pero creo que es hora de un respiro- con visible preocupación se acerco a ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas-me preocupas mucho, casi no comes, haces demasiado deporte y todo por que no te queda tiempo casi ni de respirar.

Lo se Kasumi pero…- antes de terminar fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba al camerino bastante apresurada, y con temple firme y calculador-

Pero nada! Ya te eh dicho que tenemos mucho trabajo y muchas presentaciones por delante has oído Anami y es para ti también Kasi, que no les falle el no recordar chicas, en fin – utilizando un tono nada agradable continúo – soy tu representante Anami y se lo que es bueno y malo para ti

No Niki no lo sabes si lo supieras sabrías que estoy cansada, exhausta y...y ya no puedo más! –al decir esto camina súbitamente hasta sentarse en la silla frente a su tocador, toma su cepillo, eh inicia a arreglarse el cabello, observando a través del espejo de manera suplicante a su hermana- Kasumi...ayúdame por favor…-esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, al diablo con los nombres...-

-Kasumi sentía la desesperación de Akane, y con gran esfuerzo hablo lo mas calmada que pudo- Vamos Nabik...,es decir, Niki ambas sabemos que te has empeñado en hacer de Akane una gran estrella y lo has logrado-cerro los ojos por unos segundos y respiro hondo has logrado que tengamos que llevarnos a la boca desde que nuestros padres murieron, te has hecho cargo como el pilar de la familia y te agradecemos tu valioso esfuerzo, pero ya es hora de un descanso, no todo es trabajo por favor Nabiki comprende.

-Bueno…-Nabiki pensó unos momentos, momentos que fueron eternos para Akane, sabia que su hermana era dura en desistir de su negocio y no estaba segura de lograr su objetivo-

Esta bien habrá un descanso –Akane se levanto rápidamente y abrazo alegremente a su hermana- espera Akane todavía no termino de hablar, así que pero...

Pero...? –Akane esperaba expectante las palabras de su hermana

-miro los ojos de Akane que esperaban expectantes la condición, para después girar y alejarse un poco de ella-Pero darás un ultimo concierto-giro nuevamente para estar de frente con ambas hermanas- te parece?...es decir, les parece? –Akane se lo pensó unos instantes, intercambio miradas con Kasumi quien asintió en aceptación- esta bien donde será?

-En cuestión de segundos Nabiki empezó a explicar su plan recién ideado- Nerima –evito mirar la cara de claramente asombrada de su hermana menor y prosiguió hablando- Kasi se encargara de informar el descanso que le darás a tu carrera en su sección del programa"AT! Note", por ella no habrá problema, por coincidencia sus vacaciones están básicamente para cuando termine todo este embrollo del concierto pocos días después de que inicies las tuyas, claro no será mucho tiempo,

Y cuanto será?-esto lo preguntaba esperanzada en que fuera el tiempo suficiente para recargar baterías-

Serán dos meses quedan conformes? –de mala gana Nabiki se tendría que despedir por dos largos meses de sus negocios.

- Pero Niki no es muy poco ese tiempo...- decía Kasumi algo preocupada por su pequeña hermana- Vamos chicas es mas del tiempo suficiente para que Akane recargue baterías no crees Akane –sonriendo hipócritamente como había tenido que hacer muchas veces tragándose sus deseos-claro Nabiki es mas que suficiente…-cambiando su tono tristemente-solo que Nerima…

Lo siento Akane pero es la única desviación de la prensa que encontré al pensarlo para darte un respiro y que te dejaran tranquila, así que volveremos a Nerima chicas, además recuerda lo que dijo el terapeuta algún día tendrías que afrontar todo... –decía esto mientras salía del camerino haciendo una que otra llamada en su celular-

-Akane no solo había bajado la mirada, una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, Kasumi se percato de esto y se aproximo lentamente a abrazarla, sintió como su hermana se cobijaba en sus brazos buscando consuelo-Kasumi…me duele regresar...yo se que algún día tendría que afrontar todo de nuevo pero no lo esperaba...tan de improviso sin estar aun preparada... –la lagrima solitaria que había escapado de sus ojos ahora se encontraba acompañada bañando su cara, mientras Kasumi la mecía como a una madre a su pequeña-lo se Akane, me entristece tanto como a ti regresar y se que Nabiki tampoco esta conforme, lo sé, la conozco pero esos sentimientos fríos y esa sed de dinero la dejan al margen de todo, pero recuerda que ahora Nabiki y yo estaremos contigo…no estarás sola de nuevo.

---------------------------------

**Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí es grato saber k se leyeron este corto inicio, y se los agradezco y si se brincaron todo solo para leer las palabras cultas de mis notas xD también se les agradece aunque seria raro xD en fin, este es el primer fic que escribí de esta pareja, tenia ya tiempo, y bastante guardado en los suburbios de mi PC, ya esta algo avanzado, y aun le falta, en fin se le hace la lucha.**

**Recordarles que todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takashi y no son utilizados con fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo, así que soy libre de todo cargo, y de igual forma la historia solo es por pasatiempo, un proyecto que ya tenía telarañas por su antigüedad y que pues lo saque del closet a la luz pública xD seria agradable leer que piensan sobre este, de criticas se corrigen errores y se engrandese el estudiante. **

**Aredna-R**


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Las lagrimas bañaban el rostro de la niña, se encontraba sujetando una mano sin vida, emitió gritos desesperados ante los ojos serios de su padre, ella necesitaba apoyo…pero estaba sola…sola con su dolor- mamá no! tu no…-se abalanzo a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su fallecida madre, no podía aceptarlo- papá haz algo llama al doctor, mamá esta mal...no respira...no se mueve...papá..por favor...haz algo! – se dirigía desconsolada hacia su padre quien aparentemente mantenía la calma-ella murió no hay nada que se pueda hacer Akane-decía esto mientras salía de la habitación sin mirar atrás- papá…-rogaba con su rostro cubierto en lagrimas y su cuerpo abrazado al de su madre... ahora muerta- no me dejes sola…papá…-la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella su padre se había ido y su madre había desaparecido de sus brazos- no me dejen sola…por favor…-suplicaba arrodillada en su propia oscuridad-_

-Hermana ya casi llegamos- Kasumi movió un poco a Akane, esta lentamente abrió sus ojos y la cara que vio en su pequeña hermana no le agrado del todo- Akane te siente bien? Estas empapada en sudor- Kasumi preocupada toco su frente para cerciorarse si tenia fiebre-

-Estoy bien Kasumi, solo fue un mal sueño

-Segura, no te encuentro nada de fiebre pero podría ser indicio de alguna-la observaba preocupada-

-En verdad, descuida solo fue un sueño-sonreía intentando calmar a Kasumi y calmarse a ella misma- Anami soñaste de nuevo con...- apenas iniciaba la pregunta, mas no logro termínala, para suerte de Akane, quien no quería entrar en detalles de algo que intentaba olvidar, ya que fue interrumpida por la aeromoza quien anunciaba que estaban a punto de llegar a Nerima y debían abrocharse los cinturones, descendieron del avión y caminaron las tres hermanas por el aeropuerto en busca de su equipaje-Niki segura que no habrá reporteros esperando-preguntaba Akane, había tenido un mal viaje y no estaba con ánimos de recibir a la prensa- no Anami, Kasi se encargo de eso, solo que hay una cosa- decía quitándose sus lentes obscuros para mirar a ambas hermanas– que sucede?- esta vez hablo Kasumi- bueno para burlar a la prensa nos hospedarnos en un hotel no tan lujoso y justo después del concierto anunciaremos que te iras de vacaciones y todo eso de la farsa esta claro, así que después…

-Así que! Niki dilo de una vez-preguntaba Akane estando casi segura de lo que se aproximaba a anunciar su hermana- así que…tendremos que quedarnos en el Dojo-tanto Kasumi como Akane palidecieron y miraban con cara no muy buena Nabiki- no me miren así, Anami no querías privacidad? No querías descansar?

-Bueno si pero…

-Pero nada mira después del concierto anunciaré que viajaras por distintos países, gracias a que me las eh ingeniado para que no conozcan nuestro pasado, nadie sabe la existencia del Dojo así que es nuestra única alternativa si quieres descansar-Nabiki hablaba mientras apuntaba en su libreta esto ultimo para no tener que ver las caras de ambas hermanas, quienes no tenían otra opción mas que aceptar- De acuerdo Niki, entonces regresaremos al Dojo…-dijo Akane mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía a la salida ante la vista preocupada de Kasumi quien se apresuraba a seguirla y la frialdad de Nabiki quien ahora se ocupada de una llamada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que haga esto por ella! la que siempre me mete en líos -caminaba un chico por las calles de Nerima al parecer no muy alegre ya que se encontraba hablando solo de una forma molesta- por que tengo que cubrirla cada vez que explota por la dichosa cantante esa, ahora que le diré a mamá, ni hablar tendré que mentir-justo llegaba a su casa para ser recibido por su madre- Ranma y tu hermana?

-Eh.. mi hermana?-no sabia que decir su madre lo había tomado por sorpresa ni siquiera había preparado la mentira, y para ser sinceros no era muy bueno en el arte-

-Si tu hermana, bajita, pelirroja, de 16 años, que te acompaña tanto de ida como de regreso-Nodoka observaba a su hijo seriamente esperando por una explicación-bueno ella..pues tuvo una reunión! –se precipito a decir Ranma- si eso se reunió con unas amigas y me pidió que te comunicara que llegaría un poco tarde,"_bueno al menos no es una mentira si se fue con sus amigas_"-pensaba en su interior- no te esfuerces Ranma, me imagino se fue a conseguir boletos para el concierto con sus amigas…. mmm me pregunto si llegará a cenar- Nodoka como toda madre conocía a sus hijos, sabia de la fascinación de su hija y estaba enterada del nuevo concierto, ya que la noche anterior su hija de lo emociona se había pasado el día entero hablando de ello- eh..-Ranma se quedo unos instantes sin habla se preguntaba por que mentía, ya que siempre su madre lo agarraba en la jugada- Eres incorregible Ranma Saotome, te eh dicho que no debes cubrir a tu hermana miles de veces- decía Nodoka entrando a la casa seguida por su hijo, un tanto divertida por su cara de vergüenza- pero mamá ya sabes como es Ranko te insiste hasta que te hace hacer lo que ella quiere- decía un tanto fastidiado- lo sé y eso lo heredo de tu padre-observaba melancólicamente la foto de sus difunto esposo- mamá no te pongas triste de nuevo- decía Ranma acercándose a su madre y observando de igual forma la foto-lo se hijo pero es que lo extraño tanto…-permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, Ranma nunca había sido bueno para consolar o dar muestra de cariño, desde su infancia había tenido que tomar el papel como el pilar de la familia como único hombre en ella, desde los 11 años había trabajado cambiándolo con sus estudios para poder sacar a su familia adelante- Bueno basta de tristezas, en una hora estará la cena sube a darte un baño y a cambiarte yo te aviso cuando este todo listo- caminaba hacia la cocina limpiándose rápidamente pequeñas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, dejando a Ranma solo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-He llegado!-Anunciaba una voz femenina desde la entrada, sacando de su mundo a Ranma- mamá, hermano ¡!-gritaba esta vez emocionada entrando rápidamente a la casa para ir a dar a los brazos de Ranma- que celebramos?-preguntaba inocentemente ya sabiendo la respuesta- lo conseguí! Lo conseguí!-la chica no cabía de la emoción- aja…conseguiste?-con cara de fastidio Ranma miraba a su hermana quien solo se limitaba a sonreír y buscar algo en su bolso que finalmente había sacado para mostrar mientras los ondeaba en el aire con su mano-los boletos! Primera fila! Por fin que emoción!- en la cabeza de Ranma apareció una gran gota – Por eso tanta felicidad, rayos Ranko ya no voy a volver a mentir a mama por ti, me entiendes, sabes que siempre me descubre

-Pero sabes una cosa?

-Qué- Ranma cruzo los brazos para escuchar que diría su hermana ahora- Eres el mejor hermano! –lanzándose a abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla-

-Vaya me agrada verlos tan cariños- decía Nodoka parada en el franco de la puerta- Mama! Los conseguí! –corría Ranko de los brazos de su hermano a los brazos de su madre- será este sábado-la chica sonreía alegremente-

-Y quien irá contigo querida

-Pues bueno Yumiko quedo de ir, justo fue que yo y ella los compramos

-Pero solo ustedes dos, Ranko son aun pequeñas y esos eventos son algo tarde debería ir… -Ranko hablo apresurándose a lo que diría su madre-Ira el hermano mayor de Yumiko también, Ranma lo conoce

- Tu lo conoces Ranma?-por primera vez en toda la conversación en la que Ranma solo se había limitado a escuchar hablo- eh si lo conozco es un buen chico-dándole la mínima importancia-además ya otras veces ah ido a..-no termino la frase ya que su hermana atinó a darle un codazo- auch – se lamentaba Ranma mientras veía como su hermana lo miraba asesinamente para después cambiar su actitud para con su madre- a la escuela jejeje-reía nerviosamente Ranko.

-Oh bueno si es así me parece bien, entonces todo ha quedado claro, venga vamos a cenar pequeños, ambos vayan a cambiarse-Nodoka sonreía mientras observaba a sus dos hijos alejarse para después cambiar su expresión por una melancólica al mirar de nuevo la fotografía.

---------------------------------

**Uno mas para entrar en calor, espero de algo sirva y se adentren en la historia, que seria una maravilla . Se les agradece lleguen hasta aquí como se los eh dicho y el parlamento de que no lo hago con fines de lucro, lo dejare como un sello general en el capitulo uno de esta historia. **

**Saludos a todos! **

**Aredna-**R


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El auto recorría las calles de Nerima que se encontraban apacibles y llenas de recuerdos- Hermanas la ciudad no ha cambiado mucho observad nosotras comprábamos helados en ese puesto de ahí- decía Akane mientras observaba y señalaba cuanto recuerdo se le viniera a la mente por la ventanilla del auto la ciudad-Es verdad, siempre fue de nuestros favoritos-dijo Kasumi sonriendo, mientras Nabiki que conducía terminaba una de sus llamadas- eh chicas aquí va nuestra agenda, nos hospedaremos en el hotel mas reconocido de acuerdo –ambas asintieron- nos hospedaremos de aquí al domingo, es decir, cuatro días, lo suficiente como para instalarnos y planear tus vacaciones.

-Nuestras Nabiki, todas la merecemos- decía una Kasumi con expresión apacible-Pues me parece bien-Akane hablaba mientras dirigía su atención de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana del taxi para alejar esos pensamientos que la seguían atormentando y se encontraban justo en esa ciudad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

De forma apresurada la puerta de la habitación de Ranma se abría-Ranma levantarte! Se nos hará tarde! –gritaba Ranko a un soñoliento Ranma- eh..que

-Que te levantes! –tiraba de las sabanas- ya esta listo el desayuno cambiate a prisa ¡!-apenas abría los ojos Ranma con fastidio- si ya voy, ya voy – Ranko salio de la habitación escaleras abajo y después de unos minutos bajo Ranma listo para desayunar-Ranko podrías ser mas delicada al despertarme –reprochaba a su hermana- lo siento hermano es que tienes un sueño-decía mientras dejaba su plato sobre la mesa-terminé vamonos! –tomo a Ranma de la trenza arrastrándolo con todo y pan tostado en la boca y se despidió de su madre- adiós mama! Hasta pronto! –Se despedía con una sonrisa- Que tengan un buen día niños-sonreía Nodoka por sus dos niños al verlos salir- adiós mamá-intentaba decir Ranma siendo jalado de manera apresurada y con el desayuno aun por pasar en su boca.

-Ya suéltame Ranko! –decía mientras se reincorporaba con su hermana para darse cuenta que miraba algo fijamente- que tanto miras

-Esa casa, nunca a vivido nadie ahí que yo sepa, crees que tenga dueño

-Pues meramente supe que una familia vivió ahí pero después no se supo mas de ella, creo que esas personas eran amigos de papá…

-Pues me parece de miedo la casa no me imagino que alguien pudiera vivir ahí, se ve tenebrosa

-Vamos Ranko déjate de bobadas, que llegamos tarde – tomando el rumbo de nuevo seguido por su hermana.

- ey esperame!-dando un ultimo vistazo a la casa para después salir corriendo al encuentro de su hermano.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela con algo de tiempo antes del inicio de clases, cuando de entre los estudiantes se escucharon tres voces al uníoslo –Ranma cariño ¡!

-Ay no de nuevo no –Ranko observaba a las típicas chicas que andaban tras su hermano- Bueno hermano mejor me apresuro o llegare tarde a mi clase, yo te aconsejaría lo mismo – después de esto salio corriendo a su clase.

-Ranma querido buenos días!-decían las tres chicas de costumbre al uníoslo y por momentos con miradas asesinas entre ellas, mientras Ranma con voz cansada y fastidiada- Buenos días Shampoo, Buenos días Ukyo, Buenos días Kodashi, bien que tengan un lindo día hora de irme a clase

-nada de eso cariño-shampoo lo abraso de un brazo- te acompañare hasta tu salón- mientras Ukyo lo tomaba por el otro brazo y miraba de manera furiosa a shampoo- yo lo acompañaré! –Kodashi se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo- es una pena que no soy de esta escuela, pero no te preocupes Ranma mi amor vendré mas tarde a vivir nuestro amor-decía mientras desaparecía brincando, y dejaba a Ranma aun con dos chicas una de cada brazo-Ukyo suéltalo!-Demandaba Shampoo- No! Tú suéltalo Shampoo!

-Chicas no peleen-decía un ignorado Ranma mientras ambas chicas se ponían en posición de combate eh iniciaban su lucha, momento que aprovecho Ranma para salir de ahí-en fin como gusten me voy- y así inicio un día normal como cualquier otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aush!

Se quejaba por tercera vez Akane

-señorita por favor permanezca en calma ya casi termino los detalles de su traje

-Pero ya llevamos horas! Que no era un pequeño detalle? – Hacia horas que Akane estaba probándose y arreglando "detallitos" de su vestuario.

-Anami no seas insolente y soporta –Decía Nabiki quien entraba con sus típicas ropas ejecutivas y sus obscuros lentes negros.

-Pero Niki yo..-estaba a punto de quejarse-

-Ah ah no señorita nada de peros de acuerdo – quito sus gafas y se acerco a ver los trajes, tratando así de ignorar el enojo de su hermana- vaya pero si son hermosos, Kasumi si que tiene buen gusto, solo que algo recatados-cruzo sus brazos y giro para ver a su hermana de frente- creo que la imagen sexy no te vendría nada mal querida- decía esto mientras guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

-Ni lo menciones, sabes que no es mi estilo además…Aush! Mas cuidado!-ya no soportaba mas realmente estaba enfadada desde madrugada que había pasado en ensayos, arreglos, conferencias, entrevistas etc. etc. que no le habían permitido siquiera tomar bocado, refiriéndose a comida consistente fuera del agua, frutas y fibras.

-lo siento señorita, solo mantengase quieta –mientras Nabiki miraba divertida la escena de una Akane molesta y desesperada.

-Apropósito Anami donde esta Kasi?-Nabiki giro para tocar y revisar las telas de los trajes

-mmm Kasi pues...salió

-de eso me di cuenta, crees que tardará?-inspeccionaba suspicazmente cada uno de los modelos

-pues no se, dijo que tenia algo importante..Aush! Que hacer–decía sobandose la parte afectada

-Listo señorita eh terminado – decía la modista mientras daba los últimos toques al traje y recogía sus herramientas de trabajo.

-gracias al cielo! Ahora Nabiki podemos ir a comer! –miro a su hermana de manera suplicante-

-claro Anami te espera un gran plato de verduras cocidas además de pequeñas sorpresas-sonreía divertida mientras firmaba el cheque de la modista que terminado esto se marcho.

-Si ya me imagino que "sorpresitas"-decía malhumorada mientras se quitaba el traje y lo cambiaba por su ropa casual, mientras susurraba por lo bajo- espero no sea ese batido de hígado –su sola mención le arranco una expresión de asco de su rostro- en fin, nunca se sabe con las sorpresitas de Nabiki –suspiro resignada, ya lista, tomo su bolso y salio del camerino-

---------------------------------

**Críticas, Alientos, dudas... porfis reviews. **

**Aredna-R**


End file.
